The present invention relates to an ear warmer device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for making an ear warmer having interior seams and an ear warmer frame.
An ear warmer comprises a set of membranes and a frame. The set of membranes collectively defines an outer perimeter. The set of membranes is attached along a portion of the outer perimeter or the entire outer perimeter to define an attachment portion. The attachment portion is entirely disposed within an interior of the set of membranes. The frame is disposed within the interior of the set of membranes.